


one jump ahead of the hoofbeats

by amaltheaz



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aladdin AU, Awful first meeting au, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Which was not at all on purpose until halfway through, also kind of an, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: "Kara isn't having the best day.Her heart is racing fast and hard and she doesn't know how much longer she can run away from the palace guards. The loaf of bread that she st- liberated - from the baker’s stall is getting heavier by the second and she needs an escape since like, three blocks ago."





	one jump ahead of the hoofbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> Sadly this isn't a new story but I figured since I'm currently riding a wave of filling prompts, I figured I could put them here too. I'm only gonna be putting prompts that are more than 1000 words in word count. 
> 
> This is what I've been calling my accidental Aladdin au because I didn't realize that I was basically doing an Aladdin au until about halfway through writing it. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it. I had fun writing it and if you guys have a prompt for me, just hit me up on my tumblr, :).
> 
> Have a good weekend! <333

Kara isn’t having the best day.

Her heart is racing fast and hard and she doesn’t know how much longer she can run away from the palace guards. The loaf of bread that she st- _liberated_ \- from the baker’s stall is getting heavier by the second and she needs an escape since like, three blocks ago.

She was just so hungry and she had given the last of her copper pieces to Imra. And Alex is probably going to be real pissed about it, telling her what a dummy she is for giving away what little she already had. But what else could she do? It wasn’t like she had a genie in a bottle to help her with these things and Imra really needed the help. And yeah, st- _liberating_ the loaf of bread was also probably not the best of ideas but when did debilitating hunger ever give anybody great ideas?

And of course, nobody is even batting an eyelid at the fact that she’s just running down the street as if the demons of hell are chasing her. As if it happens everyday. But she knows not to expect any help from anybody. Alex is a couple of towns away with Eliza, trying to earn money with their medicinal herbs. Kara is on her own.

The guards are closing in on her and fuck, she really needs a place to hide it out until they completely forget about her.

She thinks to herself, _first opening I see, I’m gonna fucking swerve_.

—

Lena is having a _great_ day.

She managed to slip out of the palace completely unnoticed by her family _and_ her bodyguards, and now she’s actually outside amongst all the townspeople. The sights and the smells and the sounds are almost too overwhelming but Lena loves every single bit of it.

She never got to explore on her own. Her mother wanted her in the palace, attending her lessons. Before his banishment, Lex was too over-protective. And she knows. Lena _knows_ that she is lucky to have all that she does, so lucky to have the opportunities that most women her age might not get. She hopes to change that when she eventually takes the throne.

Lena hopes to change a lot of things for her people.

But right now, she’s having a grand adventure and right now, she’s living her life and right now, she’s… lost?

She looks around and realizes that she has veered so far from the course that she set out for herself since she walked out. And she completely forgot to set a landmark when she passed that fruit stall earlier. She should probably turn back and return home, right?

Right.

Not that she couldn’t handle being away from home, or course. She’s a crown princess and she is smarter than most people expect her to be and she is not going to panic. She isn’t helpless and it’s not like she’s completely hopeless. There’s no use in panicking or getting worried that she doesn’t know where the hell she is. She’s not going to panic. No, she absolutely is not.

She just needs to find a stop somewhere and regroup and think of a plan. That’s all it is. That’s all she needs to do. Make a plan. Easy-peasy. She’s _great_ at plans (escaping the palace for the day not included).

—

Finding a hiding place is apparently harder than Kara expected. There were a few near misses when she nearly got caught and who knew that those big, bulking palace guards would be so quick on their feet? Either that or she’s embarrassingly out of shape and that’s just ridiculous.

She needs to shake them off.

When she sees a group of dancing girls walking her way, she throws herself into the mix and joins them. “Hello ladies,” she greets them, breathless as she slows down to a jog, smiling gratefully when the girl next to her hands a scarf to cover her face with to better blend in with them. She tenses when they pass by the guards, following suit when the girls nod in their direction. She rolls her eyes at their giggling in response to the men flexing their arms but relaxes once they’re a safe distance away.

She eventually sees an alleyway that she recognizes and knows has a little hidey-hole she can camp in for the next couple of hours. She breaks away from the girls, kissing the blushing cheek of the one who lent her the scarf before she runs and takes the corner. It takes her by surprise when she crashes into somebody. “Oh shit, I am so sorry. I didn’t-”

She pauses, completely stunned by the piercing green eyes glaring back at her that she almost misses her words. “Watch where you’re going, idiot.”

Kara shakes her head, broken out of her trance and raises her shoulders accompanied with a glare of her own. “You’re the one that bumped into _me_!”

The strange girl scoffs. “I most certainly was not.” She shoots Kara another icy glare before moving her gaze down. “Is that a _loaf of bread_ in your pants?”

And really, Kara has no excuse for this but she can never help herself when she’s standing in front of a pretty girl. Her mouth just moves faster than her brain can catch up with sometimes. And this girl is _incredibly_ pretty. “I’m just really happy to see you?”

Well, her brain did catch up. Just maybe a little too late and she smiles sheepishly, blushing under the stranger’s fiery glare that only seems to intensify by a whole lot. “Excuse me?!”

Kara tries to think of an excuse for her words but then she hears the unmistakable sounds of the palace guards heading their way. Soon enough they’ll pass by this alley and they’re going to see Kara being a useless disaster in front of a pretty girl and a loaf of bread in her pants. Though if she really thinks about it, it’s not exactly the weirdest predicament she’s ever found herself in but it’s definitely up there. But regardless, she has to sadly make her exit. “You know what, I don’t have time for this. I gotta go.”

She mourns for the hidey-hole that she could have easily hid in until the guards passed them but there’s no time to move the boards and to pull back in to conceal her properly. Which means, more running. Kara starts towards the opposite end of the alley.

“Wait!”

—

It probably isn’t the smartest of ideas to seek help from whoever this person is. She’s obviously running away and hiding from somebody and that can’t exactly spell _anything_ good for Lena if she gets caught with this girl. But there’s just something about her that Lena can’t help but want to trust already. Not to mention that the few people that Lena has already tried asking for help from, were not at all helpful and also, some were a little mean.

Definitely not the smartest thing but right now, this girl is her only hope to get back home.

And despite the signs of her fidgeting and shuffling from foot to foot, indicating that she clearly wants to run, the fact that she stopped when Lena called out to her, means something. And it has to mean something good, that there’s hope.

God, she really must be desperate if she’s talking about finding _hope_. Gross.

Lena dismisses the fluttery feeling in her chest at the sight of the girl’s blue eyes staring at her. “Do you think you can help me? I need to get to the palace.”

The somewhat patient look on the stranger’s face disappears and transforms into a weird mix of disgusted and confused. Lena hesitates to call it cute. “Why would you want to go to that miserable place?”

She should probably be offended by that. She really should. She is the crown princess after all and it is her family that rules this country. But Lena isn’t ignorant to the general opinion of the royal family. Hell, she knows what goes on behind those closed doors when her mother talks with her beady-eyed advisors. But it’s only a few months before she can take the throne and she can change _everything_. So for now, she just needs to get back. “Will you help me or not?”

The girl rolls her eyes at the dismissal but thankfully doesn’t address it. “Sure sure.” She waves her hand at Lena to call her over as she walks to the end of the alley. Lena stands behind her while she takes a quick peek to her left and then her right. “I’m Kara, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Lena,” she whispers, her eyes trained completely on Kara’s broad shoulders.

She takes a shocked step back when Kara whips around to face her. And oh, Kara’s blue eyes are much more magnificent up close like this and her mind goes completely blank for a second, which is… a little concerning. When did Kara get so close anyway? “Well Lena, you’re gonna have to do one thing for me before we get you to the palace.”

Lena licks her lips as she feels sweat trickling down her neck. Has it _always_ been this hot? She’s going to have a cold bath when she gets home. “Wh- what is it?” she husks out.

Her heart stops when Kara grabs her hand and locks their fingers. She looks back up to meet her blue eyes, wide and urgent. “Run!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @maybewritingthings


End file.
